Una noche a la vez
by Lime Marionette
Summary: Drabble. Derek Morgan ha tenido un día terrible, pero no hay nada que una visita a su mejor amiga Penélope García no pueda arreglar. Un juego de damas chicas, varios litros de tequila y una extraña confesión. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.


**Disclaimer: **Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Criminal Minds no me pertenece. Los personajes pertenecen al creador Jeff Davis en asociación con CBS Television.

_**Una noche a la vez**_

Había sido un día catastrófico… el ignoto a quien perseguían casi lo manda al hospital más cercano. Por medio milímetro había escapado de la bala. Al final todo había terminado bien y el asesino estaba en custodia. El vuelo había llegado retrasado y había arruinado una vez más la cena con los padres de Savannah.

Derek Morgan manejaba sin un lugar en mente, pues tras discutir con su novia había resuelto salir lo más rápido de la misma habitación para evitar una confrontación mayor. Apretó con ansias el volante sin saber a dónde ir. Tal vez, sería bueno ir por un trago. Fue cuando el sonido del celular llamó su atención.

-"Hey, _babygirl_, que sucede"-preguntó colocando el altavoz

-"hola hermoso"-saludó coquetamente –"¿interrumpo algo?"

-"no, nada solo estoy manejando sin sentido y sin un lugar fijo"-resopló con aun enojo en la voz

-"_wow….wow…"-_dijo su amiga –"y yo que pensé que solo yo era la que estaba de malas…"

-"¿sucedió algo, _baby_?"

-"la historia de siempre…"-suspiró –"me quede sin planes por el resto de la noche"

-"¿deseas que te vaya a hacer compañía?"-preguntó –"podemos ver una película o jugar damas chicas… igual no creo que Savannah me deje entrar hoy"

-"cla….claro"-dijo la analista –"¿en 15?"

-"estoy en camino"

Derek condujo el vehículo hacia la casa de Penélope, en menos de lo pensado tenía a su amiga hablando sobre lo que había pasado con Sam y la discusión que habían tenido. Cuando Penélope se enfrascaba en algo era difícil que dejase de hablar. Además notaba que estaba nerviosa, la conocía demasiado bien como para apostarlo.

-"adoro las damas chinas"-dijo Penélope olvidándose de sus problemas. Habían acomodado en su sala un pequeño escritorio y los dos estaban en lados opuestos en el juego de estrategia para ganar

-"hey… eso es trampa"-señaló Derek –"no me digas que Reid te estuvo dando estrategias, eso no es justo"

Penélope amplió su sonrisa mientras que añadía más tequila a ambos vasos. Pasaron los minutos y con ellos las horas… sin quererlo habían jugado 16 partidos de damas chinas. Donde Penélope había ganado la mayoría, con varios litros de tequila.

-"entonces…. Yo le dije que podía irse lejos"-dijo en una risita apoyada en el hombro de su amigo –"Savannah tiene suerte de tenerte como novio, la envidio"

-"Hey_ babygirl_, nadie absolutamente nadie puede quitarte el lugar en mi corazón"-dijo Derek mirando el cabello rubio de García, siempre tan singular con sus colores llamativos

-"me enamoré de ti desde que te vi, hermoso"-dijo Penélope dejándose llevar por el licor en su sangre –"con tus aires del señor FBI…"-suspiró en su hombro –"me cautivó… aunque sé que nunca te fijarías en una persona como yo porque…"

Fue rápido, lleno de cariño y amistad. Un beso. Un beso tierno hacia su_ babygirl_. La extravagante y sensible Penélope García.

-"buenas noches, hermosa"

-"buenas noches, hermoso. Gracias, pero sé que no me acordaré de nada mañana"

-"Lo sé"

Derek apagó las luces y salió del departamento de su amiga sin arrepentirse de nada.

**Las antipáticas notas de Lime:** quería escribir algo sobre Derek y Penélope desde hace tiempo n.n y hace unos días vi una foto de ambos besándose (fuera de cámaras, es decir, Kirsten Vangsness y Shemar Moore) y casi grite después de un awwwwwwww, me encanta la relación que tienen en la serie n/n y sus conversaciones disque inocentonas que tienen un transfondo un poco obscuro (o eso quiero pensar xD) en fin… no sé porque pensé que a García le encantan las damas chinas n.n no sé si eso es cierto, pero lo puse… además de la declaración entre copas de Penélope, me acordé de cuando Derek se quedó en casa de ella para protegerla n.n y ella estaba recontra nerviosa ¿Por qué será? Y también cuando prácticamente los acusaron de estar en pro del acoso sexual en la oficina jijiji… García siempre se pone nerviosa, pero eso la hace más adorable n.n Morgan siempre toma las cosas más deportivamente, o eso es lo que creo n.n! en mi burbuja los dos hacen linda combinación ya sea como hermanos, best friend forever o porque no como pareja… bueno creo que ya me extendí mucho… espero que les guste n.n aunque siento que me quedó corto, nos leemos pronto :)


End file.
